


Throw Caution to the Wind

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Relationships, Community: snarry100, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Caution to the Wind

Snape warned him to use caution, to use what minor intelligence he had to think before he acted. But, being a teenage boy, overly confidant in his abilities, Harry charged ahead without thinking; which was how he found himself restrained and wandless.

“Potter,” purred a voice like pinot noir.

“Snape.”

“Did I not instruct you to use caution?”

“”Yes.”

“And did you?”

“No.”

“No,” Snape sneered.

“Let me go,” Harry pleaded.

Snape slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of his robe. “No, I don't think I shall, pet.”

And he didn’t. Not for a very, very long time.

Harry was glad.


End file.
